Through the Tall Grass Out to the Sea
by theincrowd
Summary: Finn, Kurt and Mercedes finally head out on their biggest adventure. Pokemon/Glee but with no existing pokemon region or characters. Full summary inside along with pairings.


**title: Through the Tall Grass Out to the Sea**

**Characters/pairings: **Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Schuester (complete ensemble will be appearing at some point or another.) Kurtosky, Klaine, Samcedes, Brittana, St. Berry, Finchel and mentions or hints at others - is there the slightest of tension on the show or in fannon? Yes? Then it's mentioned or hinted at in this. **  
><strong>

**Rating: **PG-13 due to language like that of the show

**Spoilers: **none really as it's strictly AU, but I guess there could be references to season two events, so I'm going to say general season 2 spoilers. 

**Summary: **In the Oshio region, the sleepy small town of Lima holds the pokelab of Professor Schuester. Every year he helps new trainers get started, this year it's Mercedes, Kurt and Finn's turn. But there's a bigger challenge awaiting them when someone out for revenge against Professor Schuester sets to make life hell for them and all those he's helped along the way. Basic game like structure, with a few elements of the anime thrown in. **  
><strong>

**A.n:** This is the first Glee fic I've written, and my first fan fiction in a while, so any help with characterization would be greatly appreciated. There are region maps, town maps and exact gym leader/ elite four team member information on standby. When I have the time I'll draw up a nice copy of my map and link to it here so you can see what the Oshio (bad, horrible region name I know.) region looks like *spoilers* it's based on Ohio!. Title comes from a song called Wild Mountain Nation by Blitzen Trapper. Very cool song, worth checking out.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose above the horizon the air became thick with the shrill morning calls of the doduo herd in the meadow. Had Kurt been able to sleep it would have been an unwelcome wakeup call, but as it happened, he'd been up for the entire night. He was standing in front of a timelessly stylish, leather, gladstone travel bag. Kurt knew that he couldn't take much along on his coming journey, maybe when he had a larger team member he could return home for a larger bag, but until then he was playing the role of pack mule, something he wasn't looking forward to.<p>

It had been tough trying to decide what to take, he'd had to think about the different climates in the region, different cities and towns which required different styles, there were so many scenarios to think of, and such a limited amount of space. Finally he decided. He packed up three extra pairs of pants, a weeks worth of shirts, a few sweaters and two weeks of underwear and socks.

His computer beeped, letting him know he had a new message. Kurt opened it up and grinned, it was from his dad, apologising for not being able to be there, saying how proud he was that Kurt was about to start one of the most amazing journeys of his life, and to open the top drawer of his filing cabinet in the study. Kurt darted into the next room down the hall and opened the drawer, inside was a small cardboard box with the work 'Kurt' written hastily in marker pen over the top of it. Inside the box was a potion, an antidote and belt.

Kurt wrinkled his nose at the accessory at first, it wasn't something he'd really have gone for on his own, but then he noticed what must have possessed his father to give it to him. Along side some questionable leather work was a series of six straps. They were the perfect size for holding a full teams worth of pokeballs. It was a trainer's belt. Kurt had heard that they were for sale only at certain league events. He picked up the small note folded up inside the box.

_Kurt,_

_I wish I could be there to see you off today. I know I'll see you soon though. _

_Enjoy the belt, it's the one I got at my first tournament, I know it's not exactly what you're used to, and you may not want to wear it because it isn't the best looking belt, but it will make things easier. Trust me, over the next few weeks you'll see that function matters more out there in the wilderness than fashion. It's gonna be hell for you kid. _

_Good luck_

_dad_

Kurt grimaced at the thought of wearing the tacky belt, but ultimately decided to take off the one he was currently wearing and put the trainer's belt on. It didn't go with his outfit at all, and he had to rethink everything he'd packed, just so he could make it match with the damn belt. Kurt probably would have done so too, were it not for the sudden knocking and shouting from his front door.

It was only just turning six so he knew full well who it was. Making his way down Kurt opened the door to an ecstatic Finn and Mercedes, their bags already packed and ready to go.

"We figured it would be good to spend the morning away from emotional goodbyes," Finn explained, dropping his canvas kitbag to the ground and jumping onto the sofa in Kurt's front room, "and I was kind of hoping you could make us a big breakfast to get us ready for our first day." Finn grinned up at Kurt, who just scowled back at him.

"I just wanted to come over and make sure you weren't sitting in front of your closet crying as you tried to make up your mind." Mercedes quipped. Kurt laughed, oh had she only been there a few hours earlier she may have gotten to see that pretty sight.

"And what exactly did you do when it came to packing that bag?" Kurt gestured towards her dark purple patent leather holdall. Mercedes looked sheepishly down, he had a point. "That's what I thought. Anyways, you're about an hour late for that show." He grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her up stairs. "But you can help me chose what other pair of shoes to take."

"So is that a no on the breakfast?" Finn called after them. He shrugged and turned on the TV when he got no reply.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the three teenagers stood outside the large laboratory. It doubled as a pokemon education centre for all teens in the town who wanted to get a starter from the professor. Unlike many professors and gym leaders who gave out or aided in the capture of first pokemon, Schuester liked to make sure his potential trainers had a clue. For a few months leading up to their expected departure date he'd have a class at least once a week where they'd cover basic battle strategy, type advantage, how to catch wild pokemon, status problems and berries. If he felt they needed it he'd also show them how to put up a tent or light a fire, they were heading out into the wild and may not be spending every night in a pokecentre's hostel.<p>

"What region do you think he got our starters from?" Finn looked up at the sign above the doors, they'd seen it many times before, but suddenly those doors felt intimidating.

"The last lot was Hoenn." Kurt could see that the Professor had spotted them through the large windows.

"I heard he was in Kanto last week, it's why he missed our lesson." Mercedes looked at the boys and didn't understand why they were just standing there.

"You guys mind if I have Charmander if that's the case?" Finn grinned, he'd always dreamt of having one.

"Mercedes, would you be okay with the Squirtle? I think a Bulbasaur would be a good choice for me." Kurt swallowed down a small lump in his throat. He'd been trying to ignore the question of what exactly Schuester was going to get for them.

They stood in an awkward silence, just looking at the doors.

"Anyone else just get hit with the fact that this is actually happening, we finally got there?" Kurt fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt, straightening it out.

"We can't stand out here all day, let's go meet our starters." Finn stepped forward and pushed the doors open, Kurt and Mercedes followed after him. Inside Professor Schuester was sitting on a metal work top. He was tapping his fingers along to a track playing over the speaker system.

"Finally, you guys have taken the longest of any of my students to come inside." He smiled and hopped off the counter. "First up, it's ID photo time!" He grinned at the sudden horrified looks on their faces. It was a slightly evil little game, he never told any students that they were going to need Trainer ID cards, some found out anyways, but rarely did they think he'd be the one doing it, and on that day.

"What? Professor Schu that isn't fair. You didn't tell us we needed photos taken." Mercedes snapped.

"This isn't fair!" Kurt added, quickly trying to fix his hair a little more.

Finn didn't seem very fazed, "How long are the photos used for?" He asked, quickly running a hand along the sides of his hair.

"Only a year for new trainers, after that you can chose to get one of many different IDs for different purposes which last between five and ten years." Will pointed to a small digital camera hooked up to a PC. "Who's up first?"

"I guess I'll go first, give them more time to fix themselves up," Finn wanted to add that they both looked fine, but figured that if he pointed it out it may make them more paranoid.

"Great, take a seat. You two, there's a bathroom through that door and to the left." He shook his head and laughed slightly, this group was going to be interesting. He turned back to Finn, who was sitting on the chair and giving him a wide, dorky smile. Now he seemed more like the other trainers which came through here. Those who took everything as it came, who smiled through the hell and just got on with it, they usually went the furthest. After all, there were swamps, deserts, caves, rivers and forests to traverse. It wasn't a world for those who got upset over a photo on an ID that rarely got used.

Schuester snapped the photo which straight away appeared on the PC. Whilst waiting for the other two to return he entered Finn's trainer number and personal information.

"So what region are the starters from this year?"

"Kanto, but there's a surprise, so don't start thinking about what you'd name your Charmander yet." Schuester continued to work away on the PC, he figured he may as well get all of the other work for Mercedes' and Kurt's cards done whilst they were waiting.

It wasn't long before the two reappeared. Schuester quickly took their pictures and finished the cards.

"They're going to be printed and cut, I'll give them to you just before you leave." Will switched off the PC and walked over to a large clear domed station towards the back of the room. "But I'm guessing you're all getting a little antsy to see what you're getting." The three were right behind him, not wanting to miss the unveiling. Shuster pushed a short number sequence into the keypad and with the whoosh of air the top of the dome lifted on the back hinges and folded upwards. Inside there was a circular tray of soft packing foam. It was perfectly formed to hold a pokeball in each ridge. Three red and white balls sat within.

"I decided to do something a little unorthodox this time. I've given out starters from every region, and I think it leads it all to be a little predictable. I wanted to chose a pokemon which seemed to suit each of you from what I've gotten to know about you over the last few months."

The three new trainers shared a worried look, this wasn't sounding good, they'd all planned their strategies based on starters from the different regions.

"Finn, Kurt, Mercedes. I'm afraid you get no choice in the matter, you either take what I've gotten you or you can wait until next year and join the next group." Professor Schuester didn't even look back at them as he picked up the balls. On top of the three of them was an identification mark. One was a picture if a rock, the other a flame and the last was a flower. "Like all starters these guys are pretty even with each other, they'll each evolve once, they're each good against one and bad against the other."

He handed Finn the one with the rock, Kurt the flame and Mercedes the flower.

"Let them out and see what you think." Schuester turned back to the dome and opened a draw from underneath it. He pulled out three I-pod sized devices.

Behind him the three let their new pokemon lose. Finn found a Sandshrew, Kurt a Vulpix and Mercedes a Tangela. Finn and Kurt were instantly besotted. Mercedes seemed slightly unimpressed.

"Awesome. I'm gonna call him Rocky." Finn tried to pick the Sandshrew up, but the creature wriggled and cut at him with its hands.

"He's a ground type, Finn, not a rock type." Kurt pointed out. "And until Schu gives you a Dex and registers you and officially hands the pokemon over to you it isn't going to listen." Kurt had been the only one really paying attention in the classes.

"Fine, I'll call him Thumper."

"As in the rabbit?"

"As in what we're going to do to all of our enemies, right little man?" Finn knelt down and held up a hand for a high-five. The Sandshrew looked at him, tilted its head and then placed its paw on Finn's hand. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Finn look so happy.

"Well, it's great that you're bonding even before you're registered together, but that Sandshrew happens to be female, in fact they all are." Schu handed each of them one of the devices. "These are your pokedexes. Newest model, they have a touch screen and an integrated pokegear. As you know pokegears have many functions, they're phones, radios, cameras, games, trackers and health checkers. Keep these on you at all times, they register every catch and sighting and can help you identify and find the known locations of any pokemon you've encountered so far."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at theirs, his a dark purple and hers a light blue. They swapped them over.

"Once I've given you your cards you'll have to enter your ID numbers into them and then they'll officially be yours. Speaking of which, I'll go check on the cards, they're probably done by now." Schuester walked away, leaving the three alone with their new pokemon.

"Don't you like the Tangela, Cedes?" Kurt was crouching down and letting the Vulpix sniff at his fingers.

"I don't know. It's just not what I'd have chosen. And it's like, did he have to give the dreadlocked pokemon? Surely there are other grass types he could have given me."

"Actually, I think he chose it for you because Tangela is the only plain grass type in the entire region, it's rare and special, and a little different." Kurt stood up and held a hand out to the three foot tall mass of vines. It flinched away from him at first, but then looked back, Kurt was holding a berry in his hand. The Tangela slowly reached forward with its vine, grabbed the berry and quickly brought it to its hidden mouth. "She seems nice, a little skittish."

"Is it slimy?" Mercedes asked, not wanting to get to close until she knew.

"No. _She _is like a plant." Kurt reached forward and stroked her. Mercedes did the same.

"I guess she isn't so bad." Mercedes smiled, and noticed that one of the Tangela's vines was very short and looked like it had been cut off. "What happened to you?" She asked the happily munching creature as she lifted the short vine in her hands. With the flinching at Kurt's movement and this injury it didn't seem that the Tangela had a good past.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Aretha." Mercedes didn't even stop to think about it, she just knew it was the right name for the timid thing. Hopefully it would be able to give her some courage. "And what about you're little girl? What are you going to name her?"

As Thumper tried to get the Vulpix to play it looked over at the her and snuffed in disgust.

"She seems a little stuck up, perfect for you." Mercedes joked.

"She's to fabulous to trifle with such things." Kurt joined in, not taking it to seriously. "How about Gaga? Or Stephanie?"

"Definitely Gaga out of those two, but maybe something less, well, silly?" Finn chimed in. "I mean, you're going to have to call her by that name for the entire time you have her, and during battles. Can you see yourself calling to Gaga as you fight the league champion?" Kurt looked a little angry at the idea that Gaga was a silly name.

"I'll name her what I want to, Finn, it isn't up to you to tell me what's a 'silly' name. Her name is Gaga. Besides, you chose Thumper as a name, you are in no position to judge." Kurt pet the top of her head, she leaned into the touch and made a trilling noise.

"Cards are done." Professor Schuester returned and handed them each their ID cards. Kurt grimaced at his picture and showed it to Mercedes, who showed him hers. "They look fine." He assured them.

"So. What do we do now?" Finn asked as Thumper and Aretha greeted each other with a boisterous display of play fighting.

"You leave." Schuester stated blandly. "You go and adventure, collect badges, do contests, have fun!" He shouted, his arms out to his sides and skywards. With no more words the three set off, not bothering to put their pokemon away, preferring them to walk alongside.

* * *

><p>The three all took a deep breath, Kurt reached for Mercedes' hand. She smiled faintly over at him.<p>

"This is the town limit." Finn stated, like they didn't know already. "If we cross this line it'll be the furthest any of us have been. It'll be the first step on our journey."

"Let's go show this world what we can do." Kurt tightened his grip on Mercedes' hand and took of running into the meadow which stretched out in front of them. She laughed as she was pulled along. Finn took a moment to realise what was happening before he shouted after them and followed. Their pokemon kept up easily, running next to their owners.

Plumes of dandelion fluff and other meadow based floral miscellany was scattered into the air as the six figures tore through the waste high grass in fits of laughter. Kurt stopped for a second and watched his friends continue, it was going to be a good trip, he could already tell.


End file.
